User blog:Bronyman543/SMG4's MLP FIM References
This Blog is basically a count up of the references on Machinimist SMG4's super mario 64 blooper's the list starts below. MLP FIM References on smg4's sm64 bloopers Senmodnar 2: at 2:44 a mario recolor with Derpy Hooves colors makes a cameo while saying derp and also not a reference to FIM it is however a reference to the G1 series specifically the very first words in the theme song at 6:01 and at 11:20 a gmod with an area outside of ponyville makes an appearance. the swap: the biggest reference in this blooper is at 11:50 when the wizard who near the beginning of the blooper was attacked by mario in response he angrily swapped mario and smg4 into each others bodies for most of the blooper before swapping them back the wizard asks what valuable lesson that the two have learned mario (in smg4's body) responds with "that friendship is magic?". Free lunch for mario: at 7:15 when smg4 feeds mario who earlier in the blooper ate spaghetti infested with nuclear waste which had the side effect of turning his skin green and reverting him into a more feral state that also causes cannibalism after an old man who claims he is a wizard who claims he can turn mario back to normal leaves to go to the bathroom and leaves a mega mushroom which has the power to turn the user into a giant which mario consumes turning him into a giant and attacks a city and falls down a tall building after failing to jump and lands on the street smg4 remembers that peach wanted to bake a cake but revealed she was only kidding. smg4 jumps onto mario with a cake with a stick of dynamite inside and feeds mario the cake a sonic rainboom originates from mario when he is turned back to normal. How to make spaghetti : at 4:00 pay close attention to the window and you will see rainbow dash walking by. 0% of spaghetti: at 11:00 on the tv screen to the right the cold open to sonic rainboom is on the screen. A trip to Teletubbie Land: for most of this blooper the teletubbie land is a gmod of ponyville. SM64: a SM64 Fairytale vfinal: at 0:22 a Derpy colored mario will run by the screen from left to right while a gigantic bowser is attacking the town. 101 ways for mario to die (the right way!): at 2:09 (Death number 78) while mario is flying he is shot down by a rainbow beam the following scene reveals a bob omb fired the beam from pinkie pie's party cannon. befriend the end: at 7:51 when the ender dragon talks after mario plays music that the dragon hates starman3 is surprised that the dragon can talk mario asks starman3 if he ever watched that girl show. senmodnar 5: at 5:11 back in the teletubbie land the gmod of ponyville can be seen again. SM64: the adventures of mario and luigi ep 1: a Derpy colored mario reappears delivering a letter to mario at 2:50. The Mario Parable: from 4:44 to 4:48 a voice clip of button mash after learning that he did not win on the back of the juice box will play after bowser is insulted and runs and jumps off the stage. Birthday freakout: at the very end starting at 8:38 on the far upper right corner of the fan art derpy is flying above smg3 and toad in a recolored mario form. party rock prisoners: at 3:36 a recolored Mario with blue hair and the rest of the body colored white excluding the mustache and side burns is in a DJ booth obviously a reference to Vinyl Scratch. (And i just saw at that exact moment Vinyl herself makes a split second appearance when watching that part pause right at 3:36 to be specific just as the Vinyl colored DJ is closing his eyes she will make her appearance.) super mario 64 bloopers: ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 4 (30,000 soobs): at exactly 7:53 Derpy will fly by the screen from right to left. Shortly after this Bowser (riding in a bathtub with an old man sitting behind him) crashes outside the castle creating a sonic rainboom. super mario 64 bloopers: §§ënmØÐnÅr 3 (10,000 subs :D): at 8:16 Sweetie Belle's voice from hearts and hooves day specifically "Oh come on!" can be heard. SMG4'S CANDY VAN IS HERE! (t-shirts and stuff): at 0:24 Button Mash can be heard for a split second crying. Retarded64: Mario and the retarded spaghetti factory: 1:01 Rainbow Dashes repeated Oh my gosh can be heard. MLP FIM references end here at least for now these are the references i am currently aware of when more are in the bloopers i will add them to the list many fans have also speculated that SMG4 is a brony some have asked if he is he never responds whether he is doing so un or intentionally is currently unknown. Though obviously with the high number of references it can be most likely that he is since it would nearly impossible to have all these references without any knowledge of the show itself. (P.S. his bloopers are aimed at a more mature audience so unless you are at least at the age of 17 i don't recommend watching his more recent bloopers from the last 2-3 years and don't say you weren't warned.) Category:Blog posts